2007
Events January * January 22: Books released: ** The Resurrectionists (VTR SAS) ** Chicago Workings (WOD SAS) * January 24: Books released: ** Belial's Brood (VTR) ** Legacies: The Ancient (MTAw) ** Big Eyes, Small Mouth Third Edition (BESM) ** Books of Sorcery Vol. 2: White and Black Treatises (Ex) * January 29: Books released: ** Parlor Games (WTF SAS) * January 31: The White Wolf Quarterly Winter 2007 is released. February * February 7: Books released: ** World of Warcraft Monster Guide (WOW) ** The Rage: Forsaken Player's Guide (WTF) ** Magnum Opus (PTC) March * March 1: Malhavoc Press announces that the Iron Heroes product line originally created by Mike Mearls will be transferred from Malhavoc to Adam Windsor, to be published through Fiery Dragon Productions. * March 21: Books released: ** VTES Sword of Caine Booster Display (VTES) ** VTES Sword of Caine Booster Pack (VTES) ** Intruders: Encounters With the Abyss (MTA) ** Saturnine Night (PTC) April * April 3: Books released: ** Vampire: The Requiem for Dummies (VTR reference) * April 4: Books released: ** Tome of Artifacts (NG) ** War Against the Pure (WTF) ** Manual of Exalted Power: Lunars (Exalted) * April 18: Books released: ** Scion: Hero Rulebook (Scion) May * May 2: Books released: ** The Free Council (MTA) ** World of Darkness: Urban Legends (WOD) * May 16: Books released: ** Monster Mayhem (horror-themed board game) * May 18: Books released: ** EVE Lighter (EVE) ** Vampire: The Requiem Lighter (VTR) ** Changeling: The Lost Lighter (CTD) * May 23: Books released: ** Exalted: The Comic Series, Vol. 1 (Exalted comic) * May 30: Books released: ** World of Darkness: Book of Spirits (WOD) ** Books of Sorcery Vol. 3: Oadenol's Codex (Exalted) June * June 13: Books released: ** The Blood (VTR) ** Exalted: War of the Throne (Exalted) * June 15: Books released: ** Blood Red + Ash Grey (VTR SAS) * June 30: Books released: ** Bloodlines: The Chosen (VTR) ** Magical Traditions (MTA) July * July 18: Books released: ** Scenes of Frenzy (VTR SAS) August * August 1: Books released: ** Damnation City (VTR) ** Compass of Terrestrial Directions Vol. 2: The West (Exalted) * August 16: Books released: ** The City of Brass (NG) ** Mind's Eye Theatre: The Awakening (MET/MTAw) ** Monte Cook's World of Darkness (WOD d20) ** World of Darkness: Asylum (WOD) ** Changeling: The Lost Rulebook (CTL) ** The Fear-Maker's Promise (CTL SAS) * August 29: Books released: ** EVE The Exiled Booster Pack (EVE CCG) ** EVE The Exiled Booster Display (EVE CCG) ** EVE The Exiled Starter Display (EVE CCG) ** EVE The Exiled Starter Guristas (EVE CCG) ** EVE The Exiled Starter Serpentis (EVE CCG) ** EVE The Exiled Starter Angel Cartel (EVE CCG) ** EVE The Exiled Starter Blood Raiders (EVE CCG) September * September 12: Books released: ** The Art of EVE (EVE) ** Changeling: The Lost Storytellers Screen (CTL) ** Changeling: The Lost Character Sheet Pad (CTL) ** Changeling: The Lost Dice (CTL) ** Scion: Demigod Rulebook (Scion) * September 26: Books released: ** VTES Lords of the Night Booster Pack (VTES) ** VTES Lords of the Night Booster Display (VTES) ** VTES Lords of the Night Started Display (VTES) ** VTES Lords of the Night Assamite Starter Deck (VTES) ** VTES Lords of the Night Setite Starter Deck (VTES) ** VTES Lords of the Night Giovanni Starter Deck (VTES) ** VTES Lords of the Night Ravnos Starter Deck (VTES) ** The Mysterium (MTAw) ** Manual of Exalted Power: Sidereals (Exalted) October * October 5 ** Vampire: The Requiem developer Will Hindmarch's last day at White Wolf. Joseph D. Carriker, Jr. replaces him as Vampire developer. Also hired are developer Eddy Webb (Alternative Publishing) and developer Russell Bailey (EVE RPG). * October 10 ** Books released: *** World of Darkness: Reliquary (WOD) *** Autumn Nightmares (CTL) * October 24 ** Books released: *** Books of Sorcery Vol. 4 — Roll of Glorious Divinity: Gods & Elementals (Exalted) November * November 7 ** Books released: *** Astral Realms (MTAw) * November 16 ** Products released: *** EVE USB Flash Drive 1 GB (EVE Online) *** EVE Magnet: 10 Things to Remember (EVE Online) *** EVE All I Got Was This Magnet (EVE Online) *** EVE Magnet Guristas (EVE Online) *** EVE Bottle Opener Key Chain (EVE Online) * November 21 ** Books released: *** Requiem for Rome (VTR) December * Although their license to use the Gangrel name expired in 2003, WWE uses their Gangrel at a RAW 15th Anniversary event. CCP North America brings suit against them.http://www.411mania.com/wrestling/news/69428 * December 5 ** Books released: *** World of Darkness: Changing Breeds (WOD) *** Winter Masques (CTL) * December 19 ** Books released: *** Murder City (Murder City) *** Adamantine Arrow (WOD)